


Favorite Girls

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, its just fluff, kibahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: I wrote this a while back and finally decided to post it, hereY'all got any one shot ideas, you can hmu on myTumblr, I may be in the mood to do requests, depends on the suggestion, ig





	Favorite Girls

“I’m back!” Kiba called as he entered their home, tired from the mission

He removed his jacket, hanging off the rack near the entrance, Akamaru shaking off some of the dirt that clung to his fur

“Welcome home” a quiet voice could be heard from the living room

The Inuzuka approach, grin still plastered on his face, the same one that hadn’t seemed to fade at all in the past ten months since his marriage to the love of his life, his mate for life, his soulmate, and it only seemed to double when she announced a new addition to their family was on the way

“Gotta admit, Akamaru and me missed the action” he said cheerfully, the ninken barking his agreement as they entered the living room, the Heiress lying across the couch on her side, her delicate hand gingerly place on the rather large swell of her stomach, making idle and repetitive circles with the tips of her fingers

“But, I’m glad ta be home!” he added, “How’s my two favorite girls doin?” he asked

Hinata gave a soft smile, closing her eyes for a second, fingers continuing their movement, feeling the baby shift her weight at the sound of her father’s voice, like the little one was happy he was home

“We’re doing great. Sakura said its only a matter of time now” she said softly, looking up to meet his eyes, still holding her content smile as she looked at her husband

Kiba dropped his mission backpack against the wall before approaching the couch

He dropped to his knees then to be at level with her

“I’ll tell the Hokage I’m done with missions til she’s born” he said, his hand moving to lay over hers “so I can be there for ya”

Hinata just nodded, “thank you” she said gratefully

He brought his face closer to her stomach then, resting his forehead gently against the swell, his grin morphing into an almost shy smile

“Ain’t no way I’m gonna miss it” he said, feeling the slight bump his daughter gave at his voice being so close

“I love you, Kiba-kun” Hinata said honestly, her hand moving to run through his hair

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and finally decided to post it, here
> 
> Y'all got any one shot ideas, you can hmu on my [Tumblr](https://bihetbrujx.tumblr.com/post/171856184837), I may be in the mood to do requests, depends on the suggestion, ig


End file.
